Alien Strike!
by lunaryu
Summary: Sasuke, ordinary teenager, lives in ordinary life. However, his life turns upside down when God give him present in his birthday. A meteor falls to Earth bringing him a blond alien boy. Who can that be? Warning:SasuNaru shounen ai. Chapter 3's UP!ENJOY!
1. A Birthday Gift from Outer Space

**A/N: **Oh, it's just a silly friendship birthday fic that I wrote because I want to celebrate Sasuke's birthday.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **_none, well...except for **cursing language**, I think. Full of friendship if you want to know..._

* * *

**ALIEN STRIKE!!**

_**A Birthday Gift from Outer Space**_

Today is July 23, Uchiha's Sasuke's birthday. Yep, the beautiful dark haired teen got many presents from his schoolmates, especially from the girls who were extremely annoying because they would not leave him alone in peace. He got presents from his brother and his parents as well, not many, but he was happy.

Sasuke is ordinary person, except for his outstanding look and his extremely annoying fan girls (and some boys in many ways). He's a smart ass at every lesson and is really good at every sport. Yes, of course he's really good, but he's still ordinary person. He favors nothing special and hates nothing in particular either. He has no obsession because his brother, Itachi, has taken all the jobs their parents expect from him. He has no obligation at all. He simply lives in his boring life without any interesting event happening for exactly 14 years.

Yep, today he's 14 years old. He has believed since long time ago that he will continue living in ordinary life and nothing special will happen to him. He's an ordinary person after all. However then…it seems this year his life will turn upside down when the God decide to give him a special gift on his birthday.

**--Konoha City; 21:30—**

Sasuke walked alone to the way of his home after he finished his lesson in prep school. Yep, he attended one even if he had been smart enough to get into his favorite High School. He gazed at the sky and looked at the sparkling stars.

_Hmm…the stars are beautifully shining today…. Maybe God and His saints are celebrating my birthday too._

Sasuke often thinks that way to himself. Sasuke is silent and cool boy. He's popular among the girls and boys at his school, but he has never had any truly friend up until now. So he often talks to himself silently while gazing at the stars and today is no different.

Sasuke smiled small and sighed long. "Maybe someday I will go to the stars and make some _friends_ there," Sasuke said lowly without tearing his gaze from the sky.

Yep, he believes in the existence of aliens and outer space creatures. He never tells anyone about that though.

He continued walking while looking at the sky and at that time something happened. One of the stars suddenly brightened and a flash of blinding light came across, tearing the dark night sky. Sasuke was forced to cover his bare eyes with his hands, but from the space between his fingers, he could see the _shooting star_?

No, it couldn't be a shooting star. Sasuke watched the star-which was moving unnaturally- carefully and in the end, the star fell to the earth. Suddenly there's a _**BOOOOOOM!!**_-very loud sound; the ground was shaken violently in second, making the Uchiha teen fall of losing his balance.

After the shaking had stopped, Sasuke quickly stood and ran to the place where the star fell, which was quite near. It was in the unused field behind his school. He was in wonder for awhile though, because the road seemed so empty. It was emptier than usual, no; it was _totally empty_. He thought it was strange because the shaking ground just now was big enough to make an elephant jump out of its skin. There should be more people outside.

However, his thought was slowly drifting away from his mind when he was nearing his school and in seconds, he had stepped in the ground on the field.

There's a huge, but not so deep hole on the ground, and the star was plunged on the middle of the hole. He now focused at the star or whatever it was. The star produced smokes and dust from the ground which were quite thick, and Sasuke couldn't help but cough slightly when the dust was inhaled.

_What's that…? A Meteor maybe…but don't you think it's too huge for a meteor?_

Sasuke thought silently while eyeing a huge, not so huge, actually, and dark thing, a rock might be, under his eyes suspiciously. Then…the rock or meteor or whatever, began to shake.

Sasuke was shocked at that and he backed away several steps, still watching the thing warily and carefully. He widened his eyes and sharpened his hearing when he felt that he heard something, not dusting sound, something more…like…a conversation.

"_Sialan, ni pesawat bobrok apa!? (1)"_

Sasuke caught the voice, a voice in different language.

"_Si Kakashi tu brengsek banget sih!? Masa aku dikasih pesawat bobrok kaya' gini!! Iiiiih, awas kalo aku pulang nanti! Aku gantung dia di atap rumah!! (2)"_

Sasuke continued hearing the voice, whatever he said. Wait, where did he know it's a '_he'_? He even didn't see the thing which was speaking!

Sasuke's heart beat faster and faster when the thing, whatever it was began to move, and then revealed itself in front of Sasuke behind the dust. Sasuke held his breath. He looked at the thing in wide eyes.

The thing…no, it's a human, well, Sasuke thought that way; at least he looks like a human. A blue eyed blond boy, around his age who was wearing a strange outfit, something like light flaming orange jacket and long pants in same color, but they had ropes on the shoulders and around the waist. The ropes were nine and each of them was flowing around in light flaming color. The blond boy was covered in dust, but Sasuke could clearly see his face.

He has whiskers on his cheeks, three on each side, and his eyes…God…has Sasuke mentioned it before? He has the most beautiful and the bluest azure eyes ever. His eyes are so clear and somewhat innocent.

Sasuke couldn't help staring restlessly at the most beautiful feature he had ever met in his life, in gaping mouth. Several times after the thing, no; he meant the blond boy, dusted off his self; he lifted his face and met Sasuke's dark onyx eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

There's a brief silence before, _"Ya ampun!? Manusia!? (3)"_ the boy shouted suddenly in shocked look, but Sasuke couldn't understand his language at all. _"Uwaaa!! Ini pertama kalinya aku lihat manusia bumi!! Waaah, waaah, waaah!! Nggak jauh beda sama orang-orang di planetku!! (4)"_

The boy continued rattling in front of the freezing Sasuke in excited look. He looked at, no; he _watched_ Sasuke from top to bottom in studying gaze.

_Wha-what is he watching? Why does he seem studying me? Is he really an alien!? Wait; what is he doing on earth!? Is it some kind of joke!? But what's about the meteor!? No; maybe it's his outer space's vehicle…. Gaaah, it's not the time to be curious!! What does he want here!? Does he want to make me an experiment object!? What if he comes here to take over the earth!? Blah…blah…blah…!?_

Thousands of questions were spinning on Sasuke's head. He was anxious. He was curious. He was excited and was scared at the same time!! The feelings were mixed and churned up on his mind, his body trembling as the effect of his mixed feelings.

"_Tapi aneh ya…. Padahal aku sudah memasang sistem penidur waktu aku masuk ke atmosfer Bumi…. Nggak sangka kalau masih ada yang sadar. Gawat juga, padahal harusnya aku merahasiakan identitasku sebagai makhluk luar angkasa…. Gimana nih…? (5)"_

The blonde muttered something which of course couldn't be understood by Sasuke. So the raven haired teen just stared wide eyes at him in still freezing body.

"_Repot juga kalau aku harus pake ramuan lupa dan bikin manusia ini tidur…. Gimana kalo aku negosiasi aja sama dia ya...? (6)"_

The boy said again, seeming confused about something. However then suddenly he lifted his head and looked at Sasuke straightly on his eyes while smiling widely.

"_Hai, manusia bumi!! Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! __Aku makhluk luar angkasa, jangan kaget yah! Aku datang ke Bumi karena ada perlu sedikit, tapi aku nggak berbahaya, kok! Mau nggak jadi teman sekaligus pemanduku di sini? Aku nggak akan ngerepotin deh. Cuma perlu tempat menginap dan makanan! (7)"_

The boy said something to Sasuke in friendly wide smile and gesture, but Sasuke really couldn't understand what this boy saying, so he simply stared at him in stunned look.

"_Kenapa sih? Dari tadi kok nggak ngomong apa-apa? Ah, jangan-jangan saking kagetnya sampai nggak bisa ngomong? Atau emang lagi sakit, atau malah nggak bisa ngomong? (8)"_

The boy asked Sasuke something, but hell, he didn't understand. "What are you saying? I can't understand your language!" Sasuke said eventually in rather hesitating tone; worried if he got to alien's nerve.

………………………………………………………………

There's a brief silence before, "Pft….AHAHAHAHA!!" suddenly the alien broke in laughter. "OMG, I'm sorry!! I forgot to turn on the auto translator for the languages! No wonder you froze to death! You didn't get what I was saying, did you?" the blonde at last spoke in _Sasuke's_, no, _earth's_ language.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he looked at the laughing blond boy. He was laughing and grinning and then smiling to him. He looked _cuter_ when he was smiling though…wait, Sasuke didn't just think that!! Uchiha didn't consider a boy, even an alien, a cute being!! However Sasuke could tell that this alien was not _bad_; he meant not _evil _or having bad intention. Then he tried to communicate with him. "Uhm…so you're an alien?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yep, I came here from my planet, _Konoha_! I have something to do in this earth, but I'm not bad alien, so don't worry," Naruto said in reassuring smile.

"Konoha? I never heard such planet's name before…but, the name resembles this city. It's Konoha City, you know," Sasuke informed Naruto in surprised look.

"Ooh, that's a really beautiful coincidence, don't you think? Well, of course you'd never heard about my planet. It is outside _Bimasakti _(Solar System) Galaxy after all," Naruto informed him back.

"Ooh, I see…," Sasuke seemed understanding it. "That's good then…," he continued and sighed again feeling relieved even more after hearing it straightly from the blond alien.

"Ehm…by the way…I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" the blond boy suddenly asked and offered a handshake.

"Eh…Uchiha Sasuke," the dark haired teen blushed a bit and shook Naruto's hand.

"Let's be friends, Sasuke!" the cheery blond boy said while smiling widely in happiness. God…even an Uchiha couldn't deny it.

_This blonde is indeed so beautiful and reaaaaly-really cute._

Sasuke couldn't help blushing when he was staring at the blonde. "Ye-yeah…, nice to meet you," Sasuke stuttered slowly…GAAAAH!! Uchiha didn't stutter, damned it!!

Naruto grinned again at him and then he suddenly asked, "Ah, I almost forgot. By the way Sasuke…can I stay at your house for awhile?"

"Eh…?" Sasuke looked at him in stunned face again.

"You know…my plane had been broken, and my supply had been destroyed when I fell just now. Thus I have nothing to support my life here. So…can I?" the blonde asked Sasuke while clasping his hands in front of his face, pleading.

_Staying at my house…an alien stays at my house…!_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" Sasuke couldn't help shouting in shocked look at the sudden request the blond alien, Naruto, asked from him.

Well, indeed his life will turn 180 degrees from now on, since God suddenly give him a gift from outer space. The gift is a cute blond alien-boy in his age, called Naruto. Then maybe…this alien-Naruto will bring some interesting and colorful events into Sasuke's life….

**End of a Birthday Gift from Outer Space**

* * *

**Explanation of the alien's language---:**

(1). "Damn it!! What the heck's wrong with this lousy plane!?"

(2). "That bastard Kakashi!! He dares giving me a lousy plane like this!! Watch out when I come home…I'll hang him up on the roof of my house!!"

(3). "OMG!? A human!?"

(4). "Woooow!! It's the first time I see an earth's human!! Wooow, wooow, wooow!! It has no difference with human in my planet!!

(5). "But it's a wonder…I thought I had activated the sleeping system when I entered the atmosphere of earth…. I don't expect that there's still someone who is still up. It's a problem…even I have to hide the fact that I'm an alien…. What should I do…?"

(6). "It's so troublesome if I have to use the forgetting poison on him and put him to sleep. What if I make a negotiation with him instead…?"

(7). "Hi, earth's human! Let me introduce my self! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, an alien from other planet! Don't be so shocked! I'm here for some business, but I'm not dangerous, so don't worry! Would you become my friend and guide in this planet? I won't cause you any trouble. I just need a place to stay the night and some food!"

(8). "What's wrong with you? Why haven't you said anything since we met? Ah, don't tell me you're too shocked to even speak? Or maybe you're sick, or even you indeed can't speak from the beginning?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaah, I know it sounds so crazy to make a fanfic like this, and hell, I even haven't finished my three current stories. God, I know it will be a lot of trouble to handle them at the same time, but I reaaaaaaaly wanted to make this one. You know, because today is Sasuke's birthday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKEEE!!

By the way…the alien's language I used here is my first language in my nation. Who can guess what language it is? "_Grins_" Anyway…I need your reviews. It's just a trial of love comedy drama between earth human and outer-space alien. Of course there will be yaoi, since it's a Sasu/Naru story. But if there're not many responds, I will not continue this story because indeed it's just a trial. I can make it a one shoot only. That's why, I reaaaaaly need your reviews. Should I make it multiple chapters or leave it this way? Ok, then…I hope you like this story though. Well, I'll wait for your comments! Thank you and love you all!!

With so much love,

Lunaryu


	2. What Can Alien Do?

**A/N: **Although only 6 people review this story, because they really do like this birthday fic, I decide to add new chapter. Though, it may become PWP story after all. Anyway, I try to keep my promise, and here, a new chapter for Alien Strike. Hope you like this. Ah, don't forget to review and review!! --because the reviews are a writer's life---!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine...**

**Warning: **_foul language, implication shounen ai_ (Sasu/Naru)

* * *

**ALIEN STRIKE!!**

**_What Can Alien Do?_**

--Konoha City; 07:00--

Sasuke was sleeping. Yep, he was still sleeping. The birds sang outside the window, and the sunlight began to sweep his room. Sasuke sighed slowly. He was a light sleeper. Any small disturbance on his peace sleep would wake him up.

Sasuke turned his body and hugged his pillow. He snuggled his warm and soft pillow in comfortable state.

_Ng…. Wait, warm and soft pillow…?_

Sasuke quickly registered the information to his mind. There's no way his pillow would feel this warm and soft. He slowly opened his eyes and found a blond lock snuggling him lovingly and…shirtless.

……………………………………………………..

There's a brief silence when Sasuke tried to proceed his mind. After ten seconds…. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" a bloody murder scream was echoed through the halls in Uchiha Residence, waking up all family members and the neighbors.

"Ng…so loud…," Naruto moaned from his sleep slowly.

Sasuke was stumbled and fell from his bed in shocked horror face while Naruto was slowly waking up from his sleep. The Uchiha teen widened his eyes and pointed at Naruto in trembling body. "Na-Na-Na-…NARUTOOOO!! What the hell are you doing here!?" he screamed in flushed look, confused, shocked and somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah…can't you see that I'm sleeping?" Naruto said while yawning in lazy look.

"NO! I mean…why the hell are you in _MY _**room** and on _MY _**bed**!? And God…why are you naked!?" Sasuke continued screaming while blushing madly, still pointing at Naruto in shocked, disbelieving look.

"Eeh…but last night you said I could sleep anywhere I want," Naruto whined innocently.

"I didn't remember giving you permission to go freely into _MY _room _either_!!" Sasuke objected, still blushing.

…………………………………………..

They fell silent for awhile and stared at each other before suddenly the blond boy said, "And your room is really hot, Sasuke! Can it be hotter than last night? I have to take off all of my clothes to feel comfortable here," he added in disappointed look while sighing and closing his eyes. Lifting his shoulders, he shook his head in '_can't be helped_' kind of face.

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE TALKING!!" Sasuke screamed even more at him furiously because the blond alien purposely ignored his protest.

"Don't be so mad, Sasuke…. My guide book says human can get seriously ill if he or she always gets angry in the morning," Naruto said while covering his ears, anticipating the upcoming yells and shouts. Damned, he was right to do that because like he was expected, the raven yelled at him.

"I will die in heart attack first before the illness kills me if you do something like this again!!"

"I know, I know…I'm sorry," Naruto said in sweat drop and performed his puppy eyes look on Sasuke.

"Ugh…," Sasuke groaned slightly when he saw the eyes. He couldn't resist those clear, bright and shining blue eyes. The color of the clear sky without clouds…like clear glass marbles; Naruto has those kinds of eyes. He couldn't be angry for too long when Naruto did that, like last night when he begged to stay at Sasuke's house.

Suddenly there were knocks on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke? Have you been up, dear? What's the scream just now?" A woman voice was heard behind Sasuke's door.

………………………………………………………….

There's again a brief silence before Sasuke thought.

_**HOLLY SHIT…!!**_

He set his horror look on his face while freezing and gaping in panicky on his spot. His mother was behind the door. What if she came in and saw that her son was with a naked stranger on his bed!? **_A NAKED STRANGER_** for God's sake!!

Sasuke couldn't say anything and still froze in his spot. Naruto noticed this and an idea suddenly popped in his head. "Are you tired, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while bending his head to the Uchiha teen. Sasuke snapped and looked at Naruto in shocked look. "You want me to open the door?" Naruto continued while standing and walking at the door.

"_Ba-_stupid, DON'T!!" Sasuke tried to stop the blond alien, but he was too late a second because Naruto, only with his boxer on, opened the door confidently.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I am DEAD!!_

Sasuke shut his eyes and waited for the bloody murder scream from his mother, but he waited for almost a minute now, and nothing happened. "Eh…?" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto talking to his mother casually. "Eh?" Sasuke looked stunned at this sight.

"Don't worry, auntie, Sasuke just had had a nightmare, and I woke him up just now," Naruto smiled sweetly at Uchiha Yukiko, Sasuke's mother.

"Oh my…Sasuke, dear, are you alright? Maybe you study too much. You have to rest sometimes, you know?" Yukiko said in concerned look while walking closer to Sasuke and hugged him while ruffling his hair.

_Eh…Eh…? Eh…!? EH!?_

Now Sasuke was hell confused under his mother concerned hug and ruffling. He looked at Naruto-who was grinning at him cheerily-, in '_what the hell is going on!?_' kind of face.

Then more people came in Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke…don't scream and yell in the morning…! My head hurts you know…," this statement came from a man who looks exactly like Sasuke, except he looks older and he has longer raven hair than Sasuke. This is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother.

"Ah, Itachi-niichan, _ohayo_ (good morning)!" the blond alien-Naruto greeted Itachi in cheery voice.

"Ah? Oh, _ohayo_, Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted him in his smile. "Jeez, Sasuke is troublesome. Screaming like a baby girl only because of a nightmare…I hope you are not bothered staying in his room, Naruto-kun. Or do you want to share room with me?" Itachi added while whispering the last part of his words lightly.

"I can hear that, you-shitty brother!!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance at his brother, but it didn't answer his question!

_What the hell happened here!? Why aren't Itachi and Mom surprised at Naruto-the alien presence here, in our goddamn house!? Moreover…he is in my room and naked!!_

Sasuke thought confusedly even more at that. Having not enough of that, now his father came into his room as well.

"Sasuke, did you scream just now? What happened?" Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father asked in curious face.

"Ah, Uncle, _ohayo gonzaimasu_!" Naruto didn't forget to greet the owner of the house he stayed at politely while bending his head a little.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, _ohayo gonzaimasu_," Fugaku greeted him back in full respect.

Now Sasuke was beyond shocked. His father…his choky and proud father greeted someone that politely!? Oh God…, the world would end soon, wouldn't it? Sasuke felt dizzy suddenly and he would have passed out if Naruto had not shouted so cheerily at everyone.

"Say, say, can I go take a walk around this city today!? I want to know everything here!" Naruto said in excited look and sparkling eyes to Itachi, Yukiko and Fugaku.

"Well, of course you can. Today is Sunday, so Sasuke is free," Fugaku said in his wise smile.

"Yeah, Sasuke, dear, would you take Naru-chan for a walk today?" Yukiko asked his son nicely.

"It's better than having nightmare, right, little brother?" Itachi grinned teasingly at his brother.

Sasuke snapped, but he couldn't find good reply to yell at his annoying older brother. No, he was still shocked. He was too shocked to even react of what happened there. He just nodded absentmindedly at the task his family gave to him.

"Yaaay, a walk!" Naruto bounced happily in childish smile.

Then after chit-chatting for awhile with Naruto, Sasuke's family walked out, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room. As soon as the door was closed, a realization hit Sasuke and he grabbed Naruto's shoulders right away. "What-is-going-on-here!?" he demanded Naruto's explanation at the matter. "They're not supposed to know you!! What have you done to them!?" he bombarded Naruto with questions while shaking Naruto's shoulders in panicky.

"Calm-…, please calm down, Sasuke…," Naruto tried to stop Sasuke for shaking him like that. "If you calm down, I can explain it to you nicely," he added while smiling and sweat dropping.

Sasuke stopped shaking the blonde and began to calm himself by inhaling deeply and exhaling long. He created pace on his breaths and soon, he regained his control again. "So…what's your excuse?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Sasuke…your face is scary if you're like that," Naruto commented him seriously too.

"My face doesn't have anything to do with anything!! Just spill your excuse, damn it!!" Sasuke shouted in annoyance mixed with frustration.

"Of course it has something to do with everything!" Naruto objected it hard. "You're beautiful boy, Sasuke! Of course your face looks the best when you're smiling! –and I like your smiling face!" Naruto said in full spirit, saying his opinion honestly without any bad intention.

Sasuke blushed darkly at the confession just now. It's the first time he met such a straight forward person, correcting, _alien_ like this. Hell, it's the first time he met alien, indeed, but he didn't know that alien was a straight forward creature. Sasuke covered his blushing face in shame.

_I know he doesn't have bad intention, but still…he said about liking people to a boy! So embarrassing!!_

Sasuke thought inwardly while smacking his head mentally because there's part of his mind amused by Naruto's behavior. Sasuke coughed slightly and began to speak again. "Whatever; just explain to me what happened to my family."

"Well…about that, it's last night…," Naruto began to explain. "This," Naruto showed Sasuke a small long orange flash light. "I used this to them," he continued.

"What the heck…that's just a normal flash light!" Sasuke protested confusedly.

"Ck, ck, ck, you're wrong, Sasuke!" Naruto objected him immediately. "This is…a **_Mysterious Item Alien Naruto Number 001! A Memory Modifier Flash Light!!_**" Naruto shouted in excited face and voice.

"Mysterious item…, memory modifier?" Sasuke looked at him oddly, like he was an alien _(he is an alien)_.

"Yep, this flash light can modify memory of the one you strike with the light from it, as much as you want! Very handy when you have no time to explain something and when you need a reason to do something!!" Naruto proudly introduced the memory modifier to the reader.

"Who are you talking at, moron? I'm here!" Sasuke shouted at him in annoyance behind Naruto's back.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I was too excited. Anyway, Sasuke…I used this flash light to your family to modify their memory about me last night. In their memory now, I am Uzumaki Naruto, your cousin from America," Naruto said. "I came here yesterday because my parents have to go traveling around the world and are forced to leave me here, in Japan. So, your family will take care of me in my parents' absence," Naruto said casually like it was so ordinary to happen.

"I didn't know that you have a handy item like that," Sasuke said in annoyed look.

"What? What do you expect from an alien, Sasuke? Of course I have my own preparation with technology intelligence much more than human's earth," Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke was pissed off at that. "At least…SAY SOMETHING TO ME BEFORE YOU USE THAT KIND OF THING!! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME WITH HEART ATTACK!? I THOUGHT MY FAMILY WOULD KILL ME WHEN THEY FOUND YOU!!" Sasuke screamed bloody murder at Naruto in really furious look, until he panted heavily after yelling so much to him.

Naruto covered his ears once more and smiled nervously at Sasuke while sweat dropping. "Eheheh, sorry if I scare you off, Sasuke…," he said in sheepish smile.

"HN!" Sasuke huffed and looked away, still feeling angry at the blonde alien.

"_Maa, maa_, this is the difference of human and alien anyway. Alien can do something like this, Sasuke. Don't you think it's interesting?" Naruto said in teasing smile. "You like to know more about alien, don't you?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for awhile before nodded in slight blushing face. Naruto grinned at him. "Then…do you have other strange things?" Sasuke asked, feeling interested at Naruto's unusual equipments.

"Heheh, of course I have lots of them, and hey!! They're not strange! They're just special!!" Naruto protested in annoyance.

Sasuke laughed slightly at him.

Aaah, the first day alien in earth has brought disaster to Sasuke's morning. What can he do more to mess Sasuke's life? Let's talk about that in next chapter….

**End of What Can Alien Do?  
**

**Tbc**…maybe---?

* * *

**A/N:** Humm…because many people want me to continue this story, I decide to continue! What do you think about the first chapter? Is it crazy enough? (grins). The idea of memory modifier came from anime BLEACH, like the one Rukia uses on Orihime and Tatsuki after Ichigo have defeated the Hollow of Orihime's brother. I am so interested at that thing, so I made this one. **_Memory Modifier Flash Light_**!! Isn't that cool!? Of course I need your opinion in reviews, so please review, ne! Tell me what you think! Critiques, ideas or compliments are welcomed! Anything is fine!! More mysterious items will come up in later chapters (if I decide to continue again...), so please keep reading and review, so the idea will flow in my head nonstop! Well, I think this is it for now! Thank you and let's meet again in next chapter (If there is new chapter)! Love you forever! 

With Love,

Lunaryu


	3. Alien and Dog

**A/N: **Another chapter of this story. Jeez I believe I will turn this story into series as well. grins That's why I will remove complete-words from the summary. Heheh. Just wait for what can I do in this story, ok? So far...I can give you this update now. Hope you like this one as well! Saa, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: naruto is not mine. If it was, I will kill Orochimaru and make SasuNaru a pair of loving birds!!**

**Warning: **_folu language (what else?), implication of Sasunaru...wait, it has to be yaoi this time! Yeah, SasuNaru!!_

* * *

**ALIEN STRIKE!!**

**Chapter 2: _Alien and Dog_**

**--Konoha City; Konoha Park; 09:15--**

"Whoaaaah!" Naruto's voice of admiration rang loudly to all parts of the park, gaining attention from many walkers.

"Whoaaah!" again, his voice of surprise rang loudly.

"Whoooaaaaah!!" and again-….

"Cut it out, you alien-prick!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto in annoyed look while glaring at him.

Naruto pouted cutely at Sasuke. "Why? I'm admiring human's work!" Naruto protested.

"Who will admire line of ants, you idiot! –and no, they're not people's work!" Sasuke said the matter of fact while covering his face as if told everyone that he was wasting time there.

_God…I don't even know why I am here…! This is ridiculous! Why do I have to accompany this alien to take walk!? I prefer reading book at home, damn it!_

The raven haired teen protested inwardly, not really accepting his fate to be stuck with Naruto there in park.

_What will I do if we bump my friends here? What will they say, seeing me walking together with a blonde **boy** in **park** and just the **two of us**? That will be really weird…._

Sasuke thought warily while looking around to see if there're his friends or not. It seemed no one he knew there.

"WHOAAAH!!" Naruto's shouted, startling Sasuke and distracted his train of thought. He looked at the blonde. "Sasuke, Sasuke, look!" Naruto was standing near the big round fish pool in the middle of the park and admiring the drip of water from the middle of the pool while smiling so _brightly_ to Sasuke's admiration. The raven haired teen couldn't help but staring at the beauty under the dripping water and _God…_ He's really-really beautiful and bright. Sasuke blushed when the thought flashed in his mind, and then Naruto smiled childishly at him, making him nervous even more.

_No…! NO! Sasuke!! Back to your sense! What are you thinking!? He's an alien! Stupid irrational blond alien! How can you think he's beautiful!?_

"Sasuke, come here!" Naruto which since God-know-when stood in front of Sasuke's nose, pulled the raven's arm to the near of the pool and let the water dripped onto him too.

"Whooa! What!?" Sasuke was surprised. "Aaah, you wet my clothes, damn it!" Sasuke protested, but the blonde only grinned and splashed water ho his face more. "Hey!!" Sasuke snapped at him and did the same to Naruto to repay the debt.

Naruto laughed hard at that, and to Sasuke's surprise, he found this kind of thing _fun._ It's the first time Sasuke felt something different in his life. He had never had chance to _play water_ like this in his life. He never knew that simply playing water could be this fun. He chuckled when he saw Naruto's wet face and somehow, his clothes were wet too.

_Ah, well…it's still summer. He will not get sick just because the wet clothes…wait, do alien get sick too?_

Sasuke wondered at that.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!!" Naruto called the raven again, and to Sasuke's shock, the blonde was nowhere near him now. He looked around and he found the blonde-since-God-know-where-, kneeling under the tree somewhere at front and waved at him in excited look.

_Hayai (that's fast)…!_

Sasuke thought in disbelieve at that fact. Yeah, Naruto could move so fast, even Sasuke was not aware when he did that. Sasuke walked towards him and looked at what he was doing.

"This, this animal…I remember seeing it my guide book. Its name is cat, right?" Naruto said in sparkling eyes. "Ne,ne, this animal is tame right? I can touch it?" Naruto asked in hopeful look.

"Ugh…," Sasuke groaned. He hated animal, especially animal with fur. He had asthma, and it would definitely strike him if he was too near to the things, called animal. Sasuke stepped back once.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Is this thing dangerous? But its so cuuute," Naruto mewled at the sight of cute little being which has orange fur and looked at him in teary eyes. "Ah, so cuuute!"

"Err…it's tame, Naruto. If you want to touch it, it's ok, but don't get too close to me. I can't stand animal," Sasuke said in paled face.

Naruto pouted at him. "Why? It's really cute, look," Naruto lifted the cat and hugged it lovingly while snuggled at the soft fur it has. "It's ok," Naruto said.

_The cute one here is you!_

Sasuke thought silently when he looked at the cute sight before him. However, he quickly smacked his head mentally when he realized what he was thinking. NO, he _**didn't**_ just think that Naruto was cute! He couldn't! He was an Uchiha, damn it!

"No, Naruto…I just can't stand it," Sasuke said while bit blushing and looked away. "I have asthma, so I can't be near animal with fur," he said slowly.

"Ah, I have ever heard that name of disease. Human is such a weak creature…even a mere cat can endanger their existence," Naruto say while sighing, not that he consider himself more powerful than human, he just pitied them. He didn't have any bad intention on what he said.

"Well, sorry if I'm weak," Sasuke scowled at him in annoyance. It's not his fault that he had that disease.

Suddenly and idea popped up on Naruto's head. "Sasuke," he called the raven. Sasuke looked at him, still scowling. "Hey, I have something for you! Come here!" he said in bright face.

_Something…what?_

Sasuke felt interested immediately. Of course, since Naruto was alien, and he brought many weird things around, he really wanted to see if he had more unique and magical things. However…, Sasuke looked at the cat in Naruto's hand. "Put that thing first," Sasuke said warily. "I'll go there if you put it on the ground," he continued.

"It's alright. You will be alright near the cats and every animal after I finish planting this item to you," Naruto said in cheery look.

Sasuke lifted his head in surprised at that. "You mean it is kind of medicine which can cure my asthma?" Sasuke asked in really interested tone. He walked closer to Naruto. Of course, the medical technology and everything from outer space were more complicated and advanced, he should know that.

"Well, yeah, but this is **_the Mysterious Item Alien Naruto Number 002! Air Pocket Mint Candy!!"_** Naruto shouted excitedly while lifting a round crystal candy on his hand up to the sky.

Sasuke looked at him in stunned face. "What the heck is that?" he asked in confused look.

"Ehehe, this candy can build a pocket of air in your lungs when you eat it. It works like a bird's air pocket when the bird flies; the air pocket helps it breathe. In this case, your lungs will have extra air when you can't breath. So…this will help you breathe even if the asthma strikes you, Sasuke!" Naruto explained in happy look.

Sasuke stared at the crystal in amazement. "Can it really cure my asthma?" he asked in disbelieve.

"For temporally, yes, it can," Naruto said while smiling cutely. Sasuke blushed and walked closer to Naruto.

"Then…may I have it?" Sasuke asked slowly while fidgeting, NO, NO, NO!! Uchiha didn't fidget, damn it!!

"Of course!" Naruto shouted surely then he suddenly he took the candy to his mouth.

Sasuke was surprised. "Why are you eating it?" he asked in confused look now.

"Eh, this candy has to be warm before it is used, so I warm it," he said slowly. Sasuke had not had chance to sink the explanation just now when the blonde suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to him, and then…they kissed…on lips.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. He couldn't even react of what happened when suddenly Naruto's tongue swept Sasuke's lips, making him shock even more. Gasping, Sasuke opened his mouth instantly and the blonde shoved the candy with his _tongue_ into Sasuke's mouth. Then the blonde suddenly pulled away.

"There, it should work a minute or two after this," he said innocently while grinning widely.

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………

There's a complete silence on Sasuke's mind. It's blank, and he couldn't even think what had happened just now. His face was stunned and he looked completely stupid standing there blankly like that. After sometimes of crazy things spun on his head, suddenly a realization hit him on the face as if it was a hand and slapped him.

_My…my…MY FIRST KIIIIIIIISS!!_

Sasuke's world crashed down to hell when he realized that. His first kiss…his precious first kiss which he kept only for the one he love someday…was stolen by _ALIEN_!! Sasuke was about to pass out when Naruto suddenly put the cat on Sasuke's chest.

"Here's your cat," Naruto smiled at him childishly. Sasuke blushed darkly at the sight of oh _HOW CUTE_ Naruto was. Then when he remembered the taste of he mint candy he was eating now, he also remembered the slight feeling of Naruto's soft lips on his. _GOD!!_ Sasuke didn't just think that!! He didn't!! Oh my GOD!!

Sasuke couldn't help blushing even darkly at the thought while clutching the cat tightly into his chest. He didn't care about his asthma anymore. Now his heart beat so fast like hell, and the sight of his like that concerned Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Your face is so red…," Naruto asked in concern look. Sasuke couldn't say anything and just shook his head repeatedly in panicked look like a teenager girl.

"Ah!" Naruto looked like realizing something. Sasuke snapped in shocked look. No, Naruto could not know that he was blushing because he was so embarrassed! "I have ever read something about fever! Do you have fever, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead to check his temperature.

At the thought of Naruto's skin on his, Sasuke blushed even deeper. He froze and flushed at that and he couldn't do anything except hugging the cat more tightly. He was about to squeeze the cat die when he heard the pain of mewling sound from the cat and it clawed Sasuke. Sasuke snapped back at reality in surprise and dropped the cat. "Ouch…," he looked at his hand. It was bleeding. The cat landed beautifully on the ground and hissed at Sasuke angrily.

"Ah you dropped it," Naruto bent his head and took the cat on his hug gently. "Sasuke, your hand…," Naruto asked in concern look.

"It's…it's fine," Sasuke looked away and hid his bleeding hand. He didn't know what Naruto would do if he saw it. Might be he would lick it for him…GAAAAH!! NO!! He didn't think that!! Definitely NOT!! Sasuke thought again in shame while blushing madly.

Minutes later, the two boys had left the cat and now they walked together in silence. Sasuke kept his eyes away from Naruto. He didn't want to remember that he kissed him earlier. Aaah, his first kiss…! He was still regretting it. However, he couldn't be angry at Naruto too, since the alien had not had any bad intention. He just wanted to help Sasuke curing his asthma, and might be he didn't know that kiss was only for men and women, moreover…lovers.

Sasuke also didn't know what kiss meant for alien, and he didn't want to know. What if kisses for alien were something like greeting or such like the western people do? He doubted that though. Naruto was not western…he's ALIEN! But, wait…Naruto has blonde hair and blue eyes…might be he had ever studied western's culture.

Sasuke was busy thinking when suddenly Naruto yelped. Sasuke snapped and looked at the blonde in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked in confused look when he saw Naruto's horror face.

"G-g-gr-…!" Naruto looked at something while pointing at in trembling body.

"Gr?" Sasuke threw his head aside and he turned to look at what Naruto saw. "Ah," Sasuke spotted a big black herder dog which was walking with its master. The dog looked at them while its eyes glinted dangerously. "Herder?" Sasuke was about to ask Naruto when the blonde suddenly turned his body and then ran away while screaming.

"**_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_****_ITS GRIM!! GRIM! GRIIIIIIIM!!"_**

Sasuke looked at him in stunned face. Then suddenly from the corner of his eyes he saw the dog running chasing after Naruto. He looked at them in horror now. "Naruto!!" he shouted in worried face as the blonde was running wildly so fast when the dog before him chased after him furiously.

"**_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_****_HE WILL EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_**" Naruto screamed bloody murder while running restlessly round and round at the park.

Sasuke couldn't follow his speed with his eyes. He ran to fast! Then suddenly the blonde ran back to him. "Oh MY GOD…!" Now Sasuke was in trouble. "WHOAAAA!! Don't come here!!" Sasuke shouted and was about to runaway from the two creatures, yep, **_alien and the dog_**, but he was too late a second as Naruto jumped him and sent both of the teens to the ground, hard, face first. "Ouch-ouch-ouch!!" Sasuke yelped in pain on his face and his chest while Naruto hugging him so hard.

"The grim…the grim…!!" Naruto whimpered, really in scared look.

Then Sasuke tried to get up, with Naruto on his laps (God…it must be so embarrassing. They're in park and many people saw them!) "Hey, move-…!" Sasuke was about to pushed Naruto away from him because he was too close to the raven to Sasuke's comfort, but his face turned incredulously as the dog ran into them and jumped them too.

"AAAAH!!" Naruto shouted in horror at that. However then, the dog jumped him only to lick his cheek. "Eh?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the black dog which was swaying his tails at him happily and licked him as if he was ice cream or something. "Are? Why didn't it eat me? It's a grim right?" Naruto was so confused at this. He patted the dog absentmindedly.

Sasuke looked at him in stunned face. It's the first time he saw a _herder _dog being so friendly to stranger like Naruto. No, he wasn't even human! Then Sasuke realized that Naruto was still on his lap, clutching him so tightly which really made Sasuke's feel weird. "Ugh…Naruto, move," Sasuke tried to shove him away.

"Ah, sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly moved away and stood, helping Sasuke stand as well. The owner of the dog came to them and apologized on his dog's behavior. It's the first time the dog behaved like that towards stranger. "It's ok…the most important thing is…it didn't eat me. I'm grateful at that," Naruto said nervously while looking at the dog which snuggled at his feet warily. Then the owner and the dog went away calmly with the dog turned his face at Naruto as if he said good bye to the blonde.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Sorry, I make you surprise," Naruto said in regretting tone. "And I make your clothes dirty," he continued in sad look while looking at the ground.

"It's ok," Sasuke said flatly. "But, what's with the extremely phobia towards dog?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

"Dog?" Naruto lifted his face at Sasuke's in confused look.

"A dog, that herder dog," Sasuke said again.

"Eh…it's not grim?" Naruto asked again rather surprised.

"Well, grim is something else even if it's a dog too. Grim is dog in legend and a symbol of death in this world," Sasuke said calmly in wondering gaze. "That herder just now is dog, not a grim," Sasuke continued.

"What…so it's not a grim…," Naruto laughed and sighed in relief. "Of course…there's no way grim in this planet…. And it likes me…it will be creepy if grim likes me," Naruto said while sighing long.

"Then…what's wrong with grim?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"In my planet Sasuke…grim is a fearful creature. It kills and eat our kinds," Naruto said in horror look. "They're really evil and because of them…_my people_ suffer so much!" Naruto said in annoyance on his face.

"Your people?" Sasuke looked at Naruto while lifting his eyebrows.

"Eh? No, I mean my kinds! Ehehe…I'm still not used to the vocabulary here…," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly at him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hmm…that's why you hate grim…, but it's ok, Naruto. Dogs here in earth are human's friend, and they're really reliable," Sasuke said reassuring tone.

"Yeah, I felt so when that dog licked my cheek. When I look closely at it, it's cute too actually," Naruto smiled brightly at that, too brightly for Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed at the cute sight in front of him. "Wh-what ever," God…did he stutter!? "Ok, let's go home, it's noon already. Mom must have prepared our lunch," Sasuke said while walking ahead of Naruto.

"Ah, wait, Sasuke!" Naruto ran to catch up to him, and he somehow dared to hold Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at the smiling innocently Naruto in blushing face as embarrassment crept on his self again, but he didn't pull away from him. Somehow…it felt nice being held like that….

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, again one chapter is done. What do you think with this one?-and the mysterious item number two is out! Air Pocket Mint candy! I got this one when I saw Yakitake Japan as Pierot-san who actually couldn't swim suddenly can swim and breathe under water after eating Azuma's bread. I thought I want to make that one too, and this mint candy which can build air pocket in your lungs magically popped up on my mind! Aah, suddenly I feel excited! What do you think? I hope you like this one. Hmm…? About the grim and _my people _part…? Well, I have had plot on this story too. So, please just wait, k? The beginning maybe looks like just ridiculous, but I promise I'll give the real problems in later chapters (yeah, I decide to make it into series!!). Saa, give me your reviews!! Ok, I think this all for this chapter! Let's meet again in next chapter! Thanks and I love you all!!

With love,

Lunaryu


	4. How Does Alien Eat?

**A/N:**Hoeee…at least I can update this story…, sorry for the long-far-long wait for this chapter. It's just…the plot hasn't sunk enough and I lose interest in continuing, but now, I have mood to write it, heheh. Anyway, no need to read my babble here. Please do read and ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be…**

**Warning:**_foul language, oOC-ness (a bit), yaoi thing (slight ItaNaru and sasuNaru)…_

* * *

**ALIEN STRIKE!!**

**Chapter 3: _How does Alien Eat?_**

—Konoha's City; Sasuke's house-living room; 13:30—

Sasuke yawned slightly when he flipped the page of his book, while Naruto was examining the television in interested look. Sasuke glanced slowly at Naruto who was somehow shouting how strange the television was in excited look. He sighed while blushing slightly again when he felt that Naruto was indeed really bright and cute. Sasuke covered his face with his book in embarrassment.

_Hasn't mom done yet with the lunch…?_

Sasuke thought silently. He really couldn't stand being alone with Naruto. He didn't know what _accident _might occur if they're alone together like this.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke," Naruto's call startled the raven as he suddenly clasped shut his book in loud sound. Naruto looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?" he asked in complete wonder to Sasuke's response.

"It's…it's nothing!" Sasuke replied nervously and then he looked at Naruto's face directly instantly blushing again as he tried to look away. "Do-do you need something?" Sasuke asked slowly. Man, did he stutter again just now?

"Well, I'm kind of hungry, why don't we go out to find some food?" Naruto asked in sheepish grin.

"If you want food, mother is making them. Just wait for awhile and we can eat together at home," Sasuke said.

"Eeeh? Humans eat at home? _Fushigi da ne_ (it's quite strange)…," Naruto said slowly in surprised look.

"Well, it's not always at home…, but what do you mean by being strange? Usually people eat at their house, right? Doesn't alien do the same?" Sasuke said in confused look.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope…our way to eat is rather…different," Naruto said while thinking.

"Your eating way…? What kind of way it is?" Sasuke asked, interested to the new news. He really wanted to see how alien ate.

"Well…it's…," Naruto looked pretty troubled at that. He coughed slightly and then, "It's a secret," he said while grinning.

"Aaah, it's not fair, Naruto!" Sasuke said while putting his book down and standing, walking straightly to Naruto. "Hey, tell me, how you eat something," he said, prying the blonde.

"No way, I don't want to!" Naruto stepped back and then they ended up playing tag.

"Hey, don't be so stingy! Let me know!" Sasuke shouted while chasing after the blond alien.

"I don't want to, Sasuke!" Naruto replied while running away from him, running around inside the house.

"Hey, wait! You'll not lose anything by telling me, right?" Sasuke shouted.

"Even so…I don't want to tell you!" Naruto thrust his tongue out to Sasuke in teasing face and it pissed Sasuke off.

"Heeeey!!" Sasuke shouted again still chasing after him.

The two boys continued playing tags until suddenly Naruto tripped and fell to the floor. "Whoa!!" he shouted in surprised as he fell, and because Sasuke was running too fast, he couldn't stop his feet and ended up tripping as well on Naruto's feet.

"Whoaaaa!!" Sasuke shouted in surprise as he fell on top of Naruto and their head hit each other very hard.

"OUCH!!" the two boys yelped in pain at the same time while holding their bumped head. "Ouch-ouch-ouch—!" they whimpered painfully at the throbbing head.

"What are you doing, _Usuratonkachi_!?" Sasuke shouted in annoyance by giving the pet name to Naruto.

"_Teme_, it's your fault for chasing after me!!" Naruto yelled back in annoyance as well. Then the two boys opened their eyes, wanting to yell at ach other again, but somehow their voice dried out on their throat as they realized in what kind of position they were.

_**THUMP**_ Sasuke's heart suddenly beat hard once, and then it continued beating so fast, hammering his chest when he looked at Naruto's azure eyes underneath his gaze. Slowly but surely, the heat crept on his face when he saw those cute face and soft pink lips.

_Sasuke…, Sasuke move from here! Move…! Don't stare at his eyes for too long…! Don't stare and move now!!_

His brain told him to, but it seemed his body couldn't obey his mind anymore. He was captivated by those blue skies which were Naruto's eyes. Those pools of sparkling _aqua marine_ shined to his black coal eyes, as if they wanted to drown him in the ocean of diamonds.

"Na-…Naru-…," Sasuke didn't know what happened to his sense; he leaned closer to Naruto's face and….

"Mom, I'm home…!" Suddenly Itachi opened the door of living room and immediately dropped his bag in a shocked look as he saw the _hot scene_ before his eyes.

Sasuke snapped when he heard the sound of something dropping, and then he turned his face at Itachi who was staring at them, gaping in mouth hanging open. Sasuke's jaw dropped in horror and in shock at the same time as he realized that he was still on top of Naruto, pinning him, and worse…the situation now, if it was seen by Itachi's point of view…. It looked like Sasuke was attacking Naruto_sexually_.

"Oh My GOD—!" at least, after the forever silence, Itachi sighed in disbelieving face as he stepped back.

"Wa-wait, Itachi, it's not like what you…!" Sasuke quickly got up from his spot.

"I can't believe that my brother is…my little brother is…!" Itachi turned his back at Sasuke in trembling body.

"It's not what it looks like! It's just a misunderstanding!" Sasuke desperately wanted to explain what happened there.

"_**MY LITTLE SASUKE-CHAN IS GAY!!"**_ Itachi shouted very loudly suddenly while bursting out laughing like a mad man. Sasuke fell down to the floor, face faulting and sweat dropping as well. "Oh my GOD!! Help!! It's too hilarious!! I can't stop laughing!!" he continued shouting between his laughter while clutching his stomach painfully for too much laughing. It's the first time he laughed that hard. He couldn't stop until the tears leaked out from his eyes.

_I thought he was shocked until he died…!_

Sasuke thought silently still sweat dropping as he thought he was wasting his concern towards his brother. "Hey, I said it's not what it looks! Listen to me! It's just an accident!!" Sasuke shouted at his brother in blushing face. However, his brother neither listened to him nor stopped his laughter and it pissed Sasuke off so much. "Listen to me, damn it!!" he yelled in annoyance mixed in embarrassment, but it useless. Itachi couldn't stop laughing.

_I should just kill him someday…._

Sasuke continued thinking while clenching his fists in anger and in embarrassment because his brother had not stopped laughing at all. "Shut the hell up, you-stupid brother!!" Sasuke shouted at him while blushing madly and smacking his head hard. It didn't stop Itachi from his laughing state though.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at them in questioning face, having no clue at all of what happened.

Some times later…They all were seated around the dining table to eat lunch. Itachi was still trying hard to suppress his laughter in trembling body and covered his mouth while Sasuke was closing his eyes in twitching eyebrows and the veins had popped up, throbbing on his head painfully. He felt like exploding in short times now. Then the source of Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto, was looking at Yukiko's appearance in slightly interested face.

"Yuki-_basan_, you look extremely pretty in that suit," Naruto complimented her in sparkling eyes.

"Wah, no way, Naru-chan, you make me blush!!" Yukiko said in blushing face while smacking Naruto's head with the Uchiha fan which came from God-knows-where, sending Naruto fall from his chair.

"_Hon-honto da teba_ (but it's-it's true)…," Naruto said while crying literally painfully at the poor abused head.

"Wah, American people surely are really _**honest**_ aren't they…?" Yukiko said while squealing in delight as she covered her cheeks. She looked extremely happy though.

_Isn't she complimenting herself just now?_

Sasuke and Itachi looked at their mom, sweat dropping.

Then Yukiko helped Naruto to sit up again on his chair. "Saa, saa, Naruto-kun should eat lots, k? Oho-ho-ho-ho!" she put lots of rice on Naruto's bowl while smiling and laughing happily. When Sasuke saw that, suddenly….

_**CHANCE!!**_

His mind screamed in excitement. He would have a chance to see how Naruto eat and he would not let it pass. Sasuke put down his bowl of rice on the table and watched Naruto carefully with his narrowing eyes. "Well then…I will not waste Yuki-basan's cooking. _Itadakimaaaasu_ (I'll eaaaat)!" Naruto said while clapping his hands in front of his face. Then the blonde reached his hands to his bowl and chopsticks.

_This is it!!_

Sasuke widened his eyes as the blond alien was about to touch the eating equipments, but suddenly Itachi drop the ketchup bottle in front of Sasuke. "Ah, the ketchup," he said. Instantly Sasuke followed the bottle's movement and avoided the splash of its content. "Whoa, sorry, Sasuke!" Itachi said while taking the napkin.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he didn't find any stain on his white clothes. "Be careful, _niisan_, you almost stain my shirt," he said rather annoyed.

"That's why I said sorry, didn't I?" Itachi said slowly, sweat dropping again. Sasuke huffed faintly and he was about to look at Naruto again when….

"_Gochizousama_ (thanks for the meal)," Naruto had put down the bowl and the chopsticks back to its place and clapped his hands once again in front of his face, hinting that he had just finished his meal.

_That's fast!!_

Sasuke looked at him in a shocked look, stunned, and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He lost his chance to look how Naruto ate his food only in seconds because of his brother.

"Wow, Naruto-kun…you surely eat so fast! I even didn't realize it when you ate!" Itachi said in awe and in wonder.

"Really? That's just the thing I am good at," Naruto grinned proudly to Itachi. Sasuke just glared at Itachi for losing his chance to look at Naruto's eating style. The younger raven chewed his food in annoyance because of that. He mumbled something like _'stupid older brother'_ and something like _'stupid alien'_ or something like those.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Uchiha Residence; back yard; evening—

"Hey, can't you just tell me how you eat?" Sasuke was still prying on Naruto about that subject while tugging the blonde's sleeve (yep, he had borrowed some of Sasuke's clothes before he went to buy his).

"You're still at it?" Naruto asked while looking at the raven weirdly. "Humans surely don't have '_give up_' character on their dictionary…," Naruto continued while thinking hard in amazement.

"That's not it. I'm just curious you know, and I hate being curious. I want to know, tell me!" Sasuke said, not letting the blonde escape.

"Jeez…you're so persistent, Sasuke," Naruto looked at the raven tiredly. "Anyway…why are you so curious? It's not like not knowing how alien eat can kill you right?" he asked the raven in questioning look.

Sasuke snapped at that in nervous look. He went silent for awhile before looking around if by any chance his shitty brother started stalking him again (yes, Itachi often did that to Sasuke because he liked teasing his younger brother so much and wanting to know everything about Sasuke). Then Sasuke came back to look at Naruto's quizzing eyes.

Sasuke coughed and looked at Naruto seriously. "If I tell you, you will tell me about how you eat," Sasuke stated clearly in low voice.

Naruto thought for awhile before he smiled. "_Ii yo_ (it's ok). It's a deal then," he said confidently.

"Well…actually," Sasuke blushed and coughed several times before continuing. "You see…I have dream to be an astronaut," he said very lowly almost whispering. "I love stars…and I want to go there someday, make some friends with outer space creatures, and then return to earth bringing many things from outer space…." The raven spoke his dream for the first time to stranger, moreover, alien. He spoke in soft face, as if he had been looking on his beautiful dream.

Naruto smiled at him in satisfied look. "That's really nice dream, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted while grinning widely at the raven. "Look, you have accomplished one of your dreams, right? You make friend to me, an outer space creature. Isn't that fun?"

Sasuke looked at him in wide startling eyes. He thought everyone would laugh at him if he told his dreams. It seemed he had been wrong. Naruto didn't laugh. He said it was wonderful dream. Sasuke smiled in small happy smile. "Yeah, and honestly I really want to know more about you," Sasuke said. "That's why I want to see how you eat," he continued again while looking at Naruto pryingly.

_Shit…he doesn't forget about his intention…!_

Naruto thought while sweat dropping. Then he looked at Sasuke in his eyes seriously. "Do you really want to know how I eat?" Naruto asked slowly in serious tone. Sasuke gulped and nodded eagerly. Naruto smirked and then…, "_Oshienai_ (I won't tell you)—!" Naruto said while grinning teasingly.

Sasuke fell from his seat face faulting. He quickly stood up. "Hey!! That's not fair!!" the raven yelled in annoyance. "You said you would tell me, you-_Usuratonkachi_!!" he continued yelling at Naruto who only laughed and made fun of the raven. "NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled again at the alien. He wanted to grab him and pried him again, but Naruto had fled away from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Uchiha Residence; Sasuke's room; 20:30—

"Damn that alien-prick!" Sasuke mumbled in annoyance as he opened his book to study. "He has gut to fool me, this Uchiha Sasuke-sama. I will give him lesson tomorrow!" Sasuke swore that he would definitely kill the blonde painfully for tricking him.

Then Sasuke began to study. Well, he had good concentration in his study because Naruto was not around. However then, later the raven wondered why the blonde was not there. It had been night already, and he thought Naruto would not go anywhere without him. Sasuke looked at his book blankly as his thought wondered to the beautiful alien who always smiled cutely. Then he blushed again.

_Shit…why do I think about him that way…?_

Sasuke had questioned his sanity as well. Then he heard rustling sound outside his window. Sasuke was a curious person. He would not ignore something unusual happening around him. He closed his book, got up and walked to the windowsill. He peered outside to the yard. He saw Itachi there from behind so he only saw his back.

_What the heck is that stupid-aniki doing there this late?_

Sasuke asked inwardly in odd face. However then, his eyes caught a glance of something _yellow_ in front of his brother. Sasuke focused his sight on that _yellow thing_, and then he found Naruto.

_Naruto…?_

Sasuke was quite surprised to see them together. However then, at first he thought that Itachi only escorted the blonde around somewhere until Naruto held Itachi's shoulder _intimately_. Now Sasuke's jaw dropped again for the second time in that day and it kept hanging open as he slammed the glass window with his face and hands to get a better view of what happened to them.

Sasuke saw Naruto close his eyes, and his brother bent his head slowly, nearing the blonde's face. "OH MY GOD—!!" Sasuke sighed in disbelieving eyes as he thought it's not the time to observe or Naruto would be molested by his perverted-brother.

Sasuke opened his glass window and then jumped to the yard. "W-a-i-t a s-e-c-o-n-d—!!" he tried to shout while jumping and running, but by the time he got to the place, he had been too late. He saw in his widened eyes that Itachi and Naruto were kissing _passionately_, very…vividly

Sasuke was silent for awhile in a shocked-gaping-mouthed face before he found his voice again and, "_**KORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_** (HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY)!!**" he yelled while shoving the older Uchiha off from Naruto in flushing angry face. "You-shitty-brother-BASTARD!! How could you do something so improper to Naruto!?" he shouted and yelled at his brother mercilessly. He was really angry for some reason he didn't even know.

However then, Itachi only looked at Sasuke blankly before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Naruto cried suddenly in _'what a waste'_ kind of face, surprising Sasuke. "What are you doing, Sasuke!?" the blonde yelled at the raven in annoyance.

"What…I tried to save you!" Sasuke shouted back in annoyance as well as confusion.

"Saving me…are you blind!? I was the one who wanted to kiss him!" the blonde yelled.

Sasuke was about to yell again before, "WHAT!?" he asked in disbelieving face. "What do you mean you wanted to kiss him!?" he asked in hell of confusion.

"I'm trying to eat, _teme_!!" Naruto shouted again.

…………………………………………………………..

There's long brave silence before Sasuke could register what the blonde was saying. Ten seconds later…"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" the raven shouted in disbelief. "Eating…you want to _**EAT**_ my BROTHER!?" he asked in full of horror.

"Not literally, _baka_!! I want to eat his _hormone_!" Naruto shouted, sweat dropping. Sasuke stopped his horror face and looked at Naruto with big question sign on his head. "That's the way my kinds eat. We eat hormone of living creature." Naruto explained.

Sasuke's jaw dropped again in shock. "Bu-but, you eat rice in lunch and in dinner!!" Sasuke protested still in disbelief.

"Ah, that's not eating," Naruto said. "Indeed I chewed and gulped the human food, but my body couldn't absorb its nutrition. My kinds can not live without hormone," he continued.

"But it doesn't mean you have to _kiss_ my brother, right!?" Sasuke still protested.

"The hormone will be transferred mouth to mouth so we have to _kiss each other_," Naruto explained more detail. Sasuke just looked at Naruto in really alienating face. _'You're extremely weird!!'_ his face seemed telling Naruto. Naruto sighed weakly. "Aah, Itachi fainted…. I can't eat from fainted person," Naruto really wanted to cry. "I'm hungry—!" he whined.

"I can't believe you actually eat hormone…. Then what did you eat yesterday night?" Sasuke asked in confused face. He didn't recall seeing Naruto kissing someone that night.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in full meaning eyes, and then his forefinger pointed at him.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's finger and then to himself. ……………………………………………Again, there's a long brave silence before, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" the raven shouted in disbelieving face. "Ho-how, when, why didn't I feel it!?" the raven asked in complete horror.

"It's hallucination," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto in confused look. "I used this to you that night," Naruto slipped his hand in his pocket and then he took something out and, "_TADAAAAAH!!__**Mysterious Item Alien Naruto Number 003! A Hallucinating Perfume!!**_"_­_ Naruto shouted in excited voice as he showed a small purple bottle on his hand.

Sasuke looked at the bottle curiously while narrowing his eyes. "You see, Sasuke, this perfume can make anyone who smell it hallucinate. I said you saw the person you wanted to kiss most that's why you kissed me obediently while I ate your hormone last night. I said the same thing to Itachi though…," Naruto grinned innocently at Sasuke who was bending his head.

The raven stayed silent for awhile before glaring daggers at the blonde as if he had been ready to kill him anytime. Naruto sweat dropped again in nervous look as he saw that. "A-ha-ha…Sasuke…don't tell me that you're…angry?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly and then he inhaled deeply before, **"O**_**F COURSE I'M ANGRY, YOU-USURABAKA!! HOW CAN YOU—HOW COULD YOU POISON ME WHEN I WAS KIND ENOUGH TO LET YOU STAY IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE!!?"**_ Sasuke screamed bloody murder at Naruto while shaking Naruto's shoulder in crimson face. "How could you—!!" Sasuke really was angry and embarrassed at the same time. He didn't know who he was thinking when he kissed Naruto, but he didn't recall having someone he wanted to kiss except the blonde….

Wait…. He didn't just think that! He didn't want to kiss anyone, moreover, the alien!

"Uwaaa…, that's why I didn't want to tell you—!" Naruto whined while crying literally. "I'm sorry…, I'm sorry, Sasuke—," Naruto was dizzy if Sasuke shook him like that. "Actually I didn't want to eat from you…but I don't have any choice that time…," Naruto said weakly. "I lost all my supply (frozen hormone) because my plane was broken, and I had not eaten since the day before…. I would have been dead if I had not eaten from you. I really thank you because you gave me life…," Naruto continued while smiling softly, even if the raven was still shaking him violently.

Sasuke stopped shaking him when he heard that. He was about to cry when he looked at Naruto's peaceful face. "Sasuke is really a good human. I'm glad to see you and become your friend, Sasuke," Naruto smiled again cutely at the raven. When Sasuke saw the innocent smile in Naruto's face, Sasuke couldn't help but forgive the blonde. He blushed slightly to see the bright cuteness on his smile.

"Ck…, I can never stay angry with you," Sasuke tried to scowl, but his face was red of embarrassment. Naruto grinned at him again in happy look.

"Well then…since you have known about it, why don't you feed me once more, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in hopefully eyes.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before blowing red in embarrassment. "Y-you…what are you saying!? Doesn't that mean we have to ki-kiss!?" Sasuke yelled while still blushing madly. He couldn't help but stutter while pointing at Naruto.

"Well, yeah, of course," Naruto said in questioning look. "What wrong with that?" he asked.

"Of course it is wrong!! Two men don't kiss each other!! Kiss is just for lovers!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, sweat dropping while blushing.

"Lovers?" Naruto asked in confused face.

Sasuke slammed his face with his right hand in tired look. "Listen to me, alien…. In human world, a kiss is a thing for…how can I explain if you don't even know what lovers are…?" Sasuke was confused his self. "Ok, let's use father and mother. Do you have them?" Sasuke asked.

"Father and…mother…," Naruto said slowly and somehow Sasuke caught his solemn face when he said that. Sasuke looked surprised, but then Naruto nodded in eagerness, not seeming just showing that kind of expression.

_Was that my imagination?_

Sasuke asked inwardly. However then he decided to ask it later after explaining what kiss was. "Ok, a kiss is a thing which only mother and father are allowed to do," Sasuke said clearly. "And it can be done only between man and woman! At least in earth, that's the rule!!" Sasuke stated firmly.

"Eh, but in my planet everyone kiss each other to eat," Naruto said, seeming protesting.

"Then how can you differ between lovers and friends there? Using sex?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"What is sex?" Naruto asked again having no clue.

Sasuke fell to the ground completely face faulting. He quickly stood again though. "Then how can you be born if your parents don't have sex!?" Sasuke shouted in irritation as well as in embarrassment because he had to explain about sex as well.

"Being born…do you mean _reproducing_?" Naruto asked, beginning to catch the clue. Sasuke nodded slowly. "Oh, our kind can reproduce by our selves," Naruto said while smiling.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in stunned eyes.

"Haven't I told you? We're _hermaphrodite_, Sasuke," Naruto said.

…………………………………………………….

There's a serious thick brave silence before, "_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?**_" Sasuke shouted in shocked face. "Her-hermaphro…!? Do you mean you can have children by your selves!?" Sasuke asked in disbelieving tone. He couldn't believe this.

"Yes," Naruto said in confident innocent smile.

"T-that means…," Sasuke was silent when hundreds thoughts was running and spinning in his heads. Then suddenly he smirked for no reason. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NO!! What am I thinking!?" he shouted and yelled like a mad man suddenly, surprising Naruto.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while sweat dropping. Somehow he began to worry Sasuke's sanity as well.

"No, I'm not ok," Sasuke stated firmly in horrible look. He looked as if the world would end soon.

"Then…how about feeding me?" Naruto asked again, insisting this time because he was really hungry. Sasuke looked at Naruto while thinking.

_It's not like kissing him will kill me though…even if I don't know what kind of hormone he may eat. I'm still alive even if he has ever eaten from me…but…kissing a boy...?_

Sasuke felt rather sick at that thought.

_Well, it is a life and death matter. Just think that I have to give him a CPR…yeah, I think if it's just for awhile…._

Sasuke's resolution became weaker. He coughed and closed his eyes, and then he opened it again to look at Naruto's beautiful azure eyes. He blushed when those pools of Safire stared at him straightly, without any doubt. "Uh…if-if it's just a little…," God, Sasuke stuttered again. He felt really embarrassed suddenly.

"_WAAAI_ (yay), thanks Sasuke!" Naruto smiled childishly and happily.

Then Naruto closed his eyes and titled his face to face Sasuke. Sasuke was really nervous. It's the first time he had to kiss someone (before, Naruto was the one who kissed him). Sasuke gulped and touched Naruto's shoulders. His shoulders were small and thin. Sasuke thought, and his eyelashes were long and he looked so cute. Sasuke blushed again as he slowly bent his head to nearing Naruto's face.

Then…Sasuke closed his eyes slowly, kissing Naruto's lips. They're so soft and warm. Sasuke didn't feel Naruto absorbing his hormone at all. He only felt those lips of his. It's incredibly good.

For the time being they stayed like that until Naruto pushed Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was startled and released him. His face was flushed and red in embarrassment. "Sasuke…it seems you kiss me on purpose," Naruto said while blushing severely, touching his lips.

Sasuke was shocked. "I didn't!!" he yelled at Naruto in shock, blushing madly.

"I'm kidding, Sasuke, kidding. Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Naruto said in bored face at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was blank for awhile before, "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he blew up in anger and in embarrassment at the same time again because the blonde made fun of him again.

Naruto just thrust his tongue naughtily and grinned foxily when he fled away again from the raven.

That night Sasuke decided to not knowing anything more about how alien ate….

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**Ahahaha, this is chapter three. Well, I have to say sorry for making you wait long for this chapter. I have so many things to do, and next week college has started again. I'm sorry. Maybe I can't update my other stories in weeks later. But I will try my best to update them. Just wait for a little while, k? Then, how do you think about this chapter? Is it good or bad? Is it crazy enough? Hahaha, I like the part when Sasuke was shocked as Itachi and Naruto are kissing. He surely gaped like fish. Well then, I think it's all for this time. Oh, and I want to ask you some ideas to make **MYSTERIOUS ITEMS ALIEN**. Honestly I lose the idea to make those things. I hope you can make something interesting, magical and weird enough to be the mysterious item. Ok, then thanks for reading and don't for get to review! See you next time and…I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


End file.
